42 Souls Rhythmia
by S'moreo
Summary: “Asuuu,” She murmured, kissing his cheek. Her voice was like velvet, indescribably delicate, and magnificent sounding. “Yes, Tsubaki-chan?” He replied. "I love you," She whispered, dozing off. His heart burst full of love.
1. A Little Less Bark, A Little More Bite

A little less bark, a little more bite.

Pressed against a wall, Maka let forth a moan of pleasure, grasping the jet black hair more firmly, and pressing the figure closer to her. Groaning in satisfaction, her companion clearly enjoyed this intimate moment between them. Trying to recall how exactly this had happened, Maka scoured to find the memories. Though at first only finding shards and fragments fading in and out, it hit her soon as clear as the bright blue sky.

_"Ne, Maka-chan," Blinking, Maka turned to her friend, looking up to see the slightly troubled face. "Yes, Tsubaki-chan?" Moving her head a bit to the side, Tsubaki's eyes trailed behind her, and she whispered to Maka quietly, hoping no one would overhear them. "I think Kid-san's looking at you.."_

_Green eyes wide, Maka peeked out from behind her very tall friend, and found that the young shinigami was indeed looking at her. Although her friend's height would have been an ally to Maka, Kid found Maka's gaze, and blushed, looking away hoping to hide his flustered heat rising to her own cheeks, Maka looked away as well, feeling her heart thump. "I-I guess he was..." Stumbling over her words, Tsubaki looked back and forth between Maka and Kid, before letting a small smile slip from her lips._

_'Kid-san likes Maka-chan?'_

_As the days passed on, these 'incidents' occured more and more frequently, and it wasn't all that secret, either. While Maka and Kid weren't around, the group silently planned for them to finally get this done and over with._

_"YAHOOOO! Let's just lock them in a room and they'll take it from there!" Black*Star grinned while his eyes twinkled with mischief, and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Soul whacked him firmly behind the head, ruby eyes glowering. "Maka wouldn't go for that. And Kid..he just doesn't seem like that type of guy."_

_"It's those types of guys that are naughty, they just don't show it in public!" Liz and Tsubaki sweatdropped, not quite understanding how Black*Star could come up with these ideas, and more importantly, actually BELIEVE them. "Maybe we should just do it the ol' traditional way," Liz suggested._

_"And that would be..?" Finally piqued with a bit of interest, Soul looked over to Liz expectantly, as did the others. "Leave them both a fake note, they meet up, alone mind you, and then they hit it off from there." Liz held up two fingers, and circled them around at that last part. Tsubaki nodded, blushing at the idea of the two being, well..alone. "I-I guess that works..."_

_"I liked my plan better.." Black*Star glowered, but made no objection. Soul agreed silently, not quite liking his Meister being used like this, but. He grinned. It's about time she got someone. He looked over to his short-blonde-haired lover, and felt a blush rise to his cheeks._

_"Kehahaha!" Patty giggled, clapping her hands enthusiastically. "Kiddo and Maka are going to hit it off!"_

As the ruffling of bed sheets and aroused moans fluttered through the air, clothes were discarded one by one, crumpled into one pile of necessities that weren't quite necessary. Pushed down and pressed upon the bed, Maka arched her head back, allowing the soft skin of her neck to be kissed and claimed as her lovers own. Lacing her delicate arms around his strong neck, she brought him closer, and bit her lip as he fondled her breasts with such great care she didn't think was possible. At that instant she was pulled back into her thoughts.

_"What did you want, Kid-kun?" Maka asked curiously, tilting her head slightly as she saw the said Shinigami sitting on the staircase of his house. "Eh?" Looking up, Kid stopped examining the piece of paper in his hands, and blushed. He stood up, patting the dust off of his clothes. "I thought you were the one who wanted something..." _

_Trailing off, he looked back down to the note in his hands, and handed it to it, she quickly skimmed through the scribbled text, and her mind reeled in confusion. When did she write this? Feeling a gaze on her, she looked up to see Kid studying her intensely."W-what is it?" _

_Snapping back to reality, Kid blinked, his golden orbs filled with sincere confusion. "I'm sorry, what?" "You were looking at me for a long time.." Kid looked away, and sat down on the steps. "You're very symmetrical, is all.." was his only offered explanation. Sitting down besides him, the two sat in silence, not knowing what to say or do. Meanwhile, from behind the trees, the group watched in silence, in turmoil over how things were going._

_"We need something to happen!" Black*Star blurted out, and he ran out from behind the tree, getting out a black mask and coat. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki reached out for him, but Liz stopped her."No, this might actually work.." She spoke, not quite believing it herself. Looking towards the speeding Black*Star, Tsubaki dropped her arm as uneasiness spread in her._

_"HEY YOU TWO!" Heads snapping up, Kid and Maka looked at the disguised black*Star, and stared at him weirdly. Standing up and moving in front of Maka, Kid briefly introduced himself to Black*Star. "Yes, sir?" "That your girl?" Pointing to Maka, Black*Star put a perverted grin on his face, and she blushed, wondering just what the hell was up with this guy. Opening her mouth, Maka was about to object to this, but stopped, shocked._

_"Yes, she is. Why would you ask?" Kid answered levelly, calm eyes staring through Black*Star, arms crossed. Black*Star grinned wider, if possible, and he held up an arm, running back the way whence he came from. "Just asking! She looks like a keeper! Nice figure, too! A bit flat-chested but it's all good, man! It's allllll gooood!" Growling, Kid glowered after him, even after he was out of sight._

_"K-Kid-kun?" Beet-red, Maka looked at him with wide emerald eyes, still not quite believing what he had said. "Yes, Maka?" Concern replacing his glower, he turned to said girl, and blinked patiently, before realization dawned on him._

_"Ah! you see, men like those...are...very perverted.." He explained, his own cheek tinting pink. After a few seconds of silence, he sighed, and ran his hands through his hair. "Oh, who am I kidding?" _

_Walking over to Maka, he grabbed her wrist, and seized her up to pull her in for a kiss. Practically melting as he felt her kissing back, and her arms entwined around his neck, things quickly got heated. They fumbled into the house, performing a few kinky things along the way. Meanwhile, Black*Star had gone off back to the group, and gave a thumbs-up._

_"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED, HYAHOO!"_

"Mmm..." Laying in bed with Kid and feeling a sense of tranquility and unending joy pass through her, she snuggled against his firm chest, letting out a mew of delight."Kid-kun...you do know they planned this, right?" She murmured, kissing the spot where his shoulder and neck met. Shivering from her ghostly touch and how it had left him wanting more, he left kisses from her forehead to her jaw.

"I could hear that loud mouthed idiot miles away, as well as recognize his voice. And a tree isn't the best hiding spot for four people, either. I've got to admit though," He sighed.

"Hm?" Looking into the shining yellow eyes, Maka easily got lost into them, but nothing compared to the sweet lullaby his voice created when speaking. "I've got to thank them for this later. Though his clothes and mask weren't symmetrical..." He muttered this last part to himself, eye twitching in annoyance. Giggling, Maka silently agreed with him.

"Though he was right about the chest..." Looking over to Maka, his eyes trailed downwards to her breasts, and she blushed, grabbing a book from nowhere and slamming it down on his head. "It's all or nothing, your choice!" She huffed. Holding his head cringing, Kid encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her snug against him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."


	2. But You Will Be Safe In My Arms

But You Will Be Safe In My Arms.

_Cold, brisk air whipped her hair around her as she held a limp body in her thin yet strong arms. Glancing up at her attacker and killer, tears pooled in the back of her eyes, dropping onto the bloody face of the corpse, mingling with the blood splattered onto it. _

_Despite her dead Meister, she cradled him closer to her bosom, not willing to give him up. As the killer raised his tainted sword, she flinced, instinctively ducking her head to protect her meister even though it was far too late for him. She shuddered once, and clutched his body more tightly. _

'_At least we're going down together,' She thought, a bittersweet feeling blossoming inside of her._

_And at that, the sword swooped down, claiming his broken and willing victim in a flash of red._

Waking up with a jolt, she gasped, breathing in deep gulps of air. Sweat dripped down the side of her face, and she put a hand to her chest, as if it would stop her rapid heart beat.

"Tsubaki?" Whipping her head to the side, she saw him enter the room quietly, and crouch down beside her bed.

"Black*Star.." she whispered brokenly, and as her voice cracked on the last part of his name, the tears that threatened to fall, fell. She threw herself at his arms, burrowing her head in chest, weeping miserably. She knew it was just a dream, just a nightmare. But just the thought of it made her heart shatter into pieces.

"Shh..It's ok, Tsubaki. It's ok." Offering words of reassurance, Black*Star stroked the top of her head softly, whispering soft words to her, his embrace firm and protective. "What happened?" He asked quietly, after her weeping fell into deep shuddering breaths.

She hiccupped, and shook her head in his chest, her grip on his shirt bunching it up. "It…it was horrible, Black*Star…I..I was afraid you were dead.." She whimpered, tears falling fresh once more.

Black*Star smiled, pulling her closer to him. "Tsubaki.." He lifted her chin, gently, but made her meet his gaze. As he stared into those dark pools of blue, he gave her his trade-mark grin. "You should know that was a false dream, for I, the one who'll surpass god, will never die."

Despite the horrible memories of her past dream, Tsubaki smiled. He never failed in bringing that to her.

"You're right.." She whispered, nodding her head to his words. He grinned wider if possible, and wiped her tears away gently with his thumb.

"Now then," he scooped her up in his arms, and Tsubaki gave a cry at the sudden decision. He layed her in her bed, brushing the hair from her face. "Off to bed you go, Tsubaki." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his hand resting on her soft cheek before he pulled away.

Tsubaki closed her eyes, a blush arising to her neck and face, and she snuggled into her pillow. As he closed the door behind him, he whispered something, not knowing she heard what he said. "And I'd never let you die..you'll always be safe with me."

As the door creaked shut, another tear rolled down Tsubaki's eyes, but of knowing. She nodded to herself, drifting off into a deep sleep.

"I know, Black*Star, I know.." She mumbled to herself.

She had dreams of the man she loved that night. He surpassed God.


	3. Promising They'll Never Go

The Sound Of Someone Promising They'll Never Go.

A trail of smoke slowly flitted up to the room, the smoker staring blankly into space, his expression unusual. Staring at the little creature scampering about, he frowned, the cigarette moving with his mouth. Such an annoying little thing, he thought to himself, spinning in his chair absentmindedly.

He stopped mid-spin, rolling closer to the creature, only to have it skitter a safe distance away before resuming it's odd little dance. He frowned again. "Get away," He commanded, his eyebrows knitted in frustration.

But the little creature continued to dance.

The man grinned, cocking his head like a dog. "Stubborn, are we?" He asked, seemingly to himself. A hysteric laughter fluttered out of him, as he spun and kicked merrily. He leaned forward, dragging the chair back at a length short of its flexibility. His eyes were narrowed and his lips in a firm line as he gazed at the creature. "Damn you," he muttered, glaring.

But upon staring at the creature, he recognized the dance he was dancing, and the tune he was dancing to. For it was one he knew only too well.

Leaning his head back, a dry chuckle escaped his lips as his head rolled. Yes, this tune. The tune he had been desiring yet flinching away from. The one that called him every second he was awake and asleep.

The tune of insanity.

The dance, he wanted to dance. It was a dance he was learning, one he'd soon master. For we all danced this once in our lives, or we would soon succumb to it. A dance we would never fully escape. Yes, this dance. The dance that had left him like this. Madness.

He furrowed his eyebrows again, watching the little creature flail about with madness, his need to learn it growing stronger every passing second.

He wanted it. He needed to know where it came from. Now.

He stiffened up visibly. He'd find it, he'd find where this came from, where this creature learned it, and learn it himself. Yes, yes. He grinned. That's what he would do. He'd find this dance and this tune, for himself. Nodding, he made a resolve to find it. He'd find it. Oh, that he would.

The door slammed open, and a golden haired woman stepped in, scanning the room with her one good eye. As it landed upon the madness-induced man, she smiled.

'Why is she smiling?' He thought, confused. There was nothing to smile about.

"Stein, there you are. Still not at Shibusen, are we?" She sighed, shaking her head as her golden locks fluttered about her, and set the heavy bag on the metal table. It made quite an impressive sound of weight. Turning back to him, she wiped her hands and smiled at him once more.

At that moment, all previous thoughts were gone, and he found himself floating between what sanity he had left, and what the rest had gone to. A frustrated look on his face, he wondered upon why he had thought those insane thoughts. Such a fitting word, he thought. Insane. It was what he coming to anyway, wasn't it?

As the woman sat down on the couch in the room, she sighed contentedly, and placed both hands on the side of her. "So, what were you thinking about? You had a pretty odd look on your face," She asked, only knowing too well what was going on.

"I thought of leaving," He responded bluntly. No use lying to her, he decided. She knows too much to be kept at bay with those flimsy lies.

If he thought those words would distress her, he was wrong. "Ah," she remarked, the smile coming to her face again.

Now he was truly confused. Why smile of that? She was supposed to keep the man from those thoughts, was she not?

As if knowing what he thought, she spoke up. "I'm glad you didn't leave," She explained to him, her one good eye glittering a beautiful amber. "Then I'd have failed you, and the others." Her smile faltered a bit at those words, but came back after a few seconds.

"But I'd never leave you. Ever. Not only because it's my job, but because I don't want to. You hear me? I care for you, Stein. I won't let you crumble under this. Not under my watch," She told him sternly, determination crossing her face.

He has no words to offer, or to say. He simply stays quiet, amazed at the woman's determination for this, and how her heart was set.

Slowly, he smiles himself. A new sound comes to his ears, a soft humming. He relaxes into it, letting it carry him into a deep peace.

Maybe he won't go after all.


	4. Set Me Free

Set Me Free

Walking down a dirt path together, Free and Eruka mingled, talking with each other animatedly, deep in conversation. Today was one of those rare days that they had to themselves, and they wouldn't waste it.

Somewhere along the road, they encountered a small little dove, stuck in a cage, it's battered wings fluttering madly as it tried to escape. Eruka noticed this, and quickly left Free's side to aid the small bird.

Blinking, Free followed Eruka. After noting the bird, he grimaced.

As Eruka kneeled down to the cage, Free sighed. "I am just like that bird," he spoke quietly.

Smiling, Eruka shook her head, light blue locks flaying about. "You're not," She countered. "You're Free. And in more ways than one," She pointed out, her smile growing wider at that seemingly un-intended pun.

This time, it was his turn to shake his head. "No, I'm not," He replied grimly. "There's still something bounding me. Keeping me back from all freedom." Staring at the sky, he watched as the tree branches swayed, and the clouds moved slowly across the sky.

"What is it?" Eruka asked earnestly, having her attention caught. He spared a quick glance at her, before resuming his watch to the pale blue sky. "Do you really want to know?" He asked her, and at the edge of his vision he saw her nod.

'Very well, then,' He thought. No point in keeping this from her, now. Besides, it'd only keep him more firmly bound as the days passed by.

"You."

As those words slipped from his mouth, Eruka's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. A few seconds passed before she remembered how to breath, and she took a deep breathe, her heart thumping in her chest rapidly. As color rushed to her cheeks, she did not have to wonder whether he meant it. Free one of the, if not, the most straight-forward person she has met.

"Me?" She repeated, still not quite believing it despite her thoughts.

"You." He confirmed. Taking a breath, he switched his gaze to Eruka, meeting her eyes directly, fondness and want lingering in them. "Will you set me free, Eruka?" He asked quietly, his words barely above a whisper.

For a few moments, all was silent, save for the fluttering of the bird's wings against the rusty cage.

Smiling, Eruka's eyes glowed. "Yes," Her smile was dazzling. "Of course I will."

As Free leaned closer to Eruka, she closed her eyes. "Let me set you free, Free," she murmered as their lips touched in a sweet, innocent kiss.

At that moment, the bird soared out of its cage, soaring across the sky as the cage no longer bound it back.

He was free.


	5. She Only Comes To Me In My Dreams

She Only Comes To Me In My Dreams.

Asleep, the demon god was curled up, his scarves bundling him like a newborn infant. While he rested, some were acutely awake, keeping watch lest danger comes their way.

In his 'dream', he is in darkness. No. He **is** darkness. He does not see, sense, or feel himself, though he's sharpely aware of where he is, as if the darkness was a part of him. Perhaps, in some way, it is.

But ever so slowly, at the corners of his vision, he sees something shuffle, and if you could see him, he would turn to the source of the distraction. When it was in his clear view, it was blurry for a time, until it slowly sharpened, and he realized, it was not an it. But a she.

A she he knew more than he cared to admit.

She had been in his dreams lately, and he had been watching her from afar. She had never noticed his presence, or at least so he thought. If she did, she made no sign of it. Until today.

She quickly turned to where he should have been, and squinted into the darkness, before her brows furrowed and she frowned. "Asura." She said, her voice monotone. But he thought he could hear a trace of fear in it. Ah, Maka. He thought grimly.

He had to wonder. Why would this girl keep dreaming, and stay in this dream state when she clearly knew the Demon God could kill her? As he cackled and his tongue lolled out and about, she made a look of disgust.

So, the little pest could see him, could she? Well. He grinned. This would prove interesting, he thought.

Courage. He never uttered that word, under any circumstances.

Just to hear was enough to make him dislike the person further than he already did. Why did she hang onto such a pathetic word? It does nothing, he surmised. Not against the world, where only physical things can do real damage.

Yet she still believed it could change things.

As if.

Making a sound of disgust, Maka looked to him, and he chuckled.

"In order to face fear, you need courage." She replied, as if she had heard him.

He made a sound, not dis-agreeing nor agreeing. Had she heard him? How could she?

"But why," He drawed out the word slowly, as if she was hard of hearing. "Would you waste your time on it, if you'll lose in the end anyway?" He was referring to her physically. She was not that strong. Anyone could see that.

"Because," She frowned once more. "I won't give up until I win."

"Kehahaha," He grinned toothily, showing sharp white teeth. "Well, then," He cocked his head to the side, smiling wryly. "You must have to endure for quite a bit, if you can." He added the last part sourly, hoping she'd get the hint. She didn't show any signs if she did.

But upon her remark, he realized something he'd been holding off for some time.

She's determined.

Frowning, he shook his head, locks of hair escaping from his band of scarves. She won't be thinking that for long, he concluded, when she nearly gets, if not, surely gets, killed.

After that, she slowly faded away from his vision, and no matter how much he strained, he could not find her.

As the nights passed on, she appeared in his 'dreams' still, and in every dream she shows the same aspect. Courage. He starts to get sick.

One night, as he waded through the eternal darkness, he could not find her. A prickling feeling rose in the back of his head, and he forced it down, ignoring it.

The next night, she still did not appear, and the prickling feeling grew to a bothering thought. He forced it down once more.

On the third night, the feeling was no longer bothersome but irritating and often. He no longer tried forcing it back. It was no use.

Disgusted at himself for feeling such a thing, he was determined to get rid of this petty thing he felt. Concern.

Just as he was about to burst from impatience, she appeared in his dream, faint, but there.

"Where have you been?" He asked, his voice monotone. Inside, he fought to keep rising feelings from bursting out.

"I was hurt," She responding, not caring why he asked. Why should she?

"What did I tell you." He gave a lopsided smile. "I told you 'courage' could not win against physical harm. You should have learned long ago," he rebuked, tsking.

She gave him a wry smile. "Oh, but I did win."

He hid his shock quite well, actually. Even to himself, as well.

After that, she faded from his dream like a trickle of water down the drain. Drifting in the darkness, he thinks deeply, confusion unfurling from inside him rapidly.

But there's another thing. Something that makes him feel odd. Something he has never encountered before. He's intrigued. Wondering, he spent all night trying to figure out what it was.

He never figured out it was love.


	6. I'm Happy, Yet What Am I Saying?

I'm Happy, Yet What Am I Saying?

A silence is broken promptly by the ringing of a sweet voice giggling with pure glee, the sound echoing through the air before gradually being absorbed into the other daily sounds of life.

A playful cry follows in its wake, and more laughter erupts. The singing of the birds are drowned by it, and they beat their wings in irritation of it.

Leisurely, a young boy and girl come into view. lengthy, gloss black hair flailing about as the girl swung happily from the boy's drawn out, and firm scarves. She gave screams and giggles of pleasure, clearly enjoying this.

The boy's garnet eyes shone with fondness for the girl, his black tufts of hair jutting at every angle where the scarves did not cover. He was grinning, happy that she was happy. And he could ask for no more, other than to be with her always.

He set her down tenderly with his scarves, careful lest she gets hurt. Giggling more, she hugs him fondly, nuzzling her cheek against his. He could feel the warmth radiating from her. He sighed contentedly. Embracing her back, he nuzzled her as well, suprisingly gentle for someone such as him.

Kissing her cheek, she goes scarlet, as does he. He observes that she looks gorgeous when she does. The amount of color rushing to her cheeks is just right, and if possible, his grin grows wider. He had the most faultless girl he could ever imagine.

For this he was glad it was not a dream.

As they walked to a bench together, they sat down, staring at the sight in front of them silently. Moments like these were treasured, the silent companionship reassuring and ultimately blissful. There's nothing more calming than being able to exchange no words with your lover, yet learn much more than you could if you did.

His crimson eyes meeting her armada ones, they smiled, reading each others thoughts seemingly.

As they leaned their heads close up to each other, he wrapped her petite hand in his, giving it a warmhearted squeeze, and she giggled quietly. "Asuuu," She murmured, kissing his cheek. Her voice was like velvet, indescribably delicate, and magnificent sounding.

"Yes, Tsubaki-chan?" He replied, giving his utmost attention to his astonishing partner.

She smiled at him, and his heart skipped a few beats. "I love you," She whispered, her eyes closing as she dozed off. His heart contracted, bursting full of love.

"I love you, too, Tsubaki-chan." He leaned down and kissed her forehead affectionately, before placing her head in his lap lightly. Stroking her sleek black hair, he hummed a soft melody to her, wondering what she was dreaming about.

He hoped it was him.

His thoughts were broken off as he heard mutters, and he peered up to see a few adults looking at him. At the sight of him looking back, they swiftly glanced away and dispersed, as if it would make it less obvious.

Except they did this everytime.

He sighed, still stroking Tsubaki's hair gently. Why couldn't they just leave them alone? He wondered for a brief second. Then he smiled wryly. As if they'd let one of their own fall in love with a demon god. And especially one who was the son of the one who almost killed their god.

Oh, the irony, he contemplated.

He knew they didn't approve of this. And he wondered just how long they'd keep it up. He hoped they wouldn't try and take Tsubaki from him, but he knew that they would sometime.

He'd execute them before they could though, of course. He growled at the deliberation of someone trying to steal her from him.

Quieting down as he felt Tsubaki stir from her sleep, he resumed his melody to her, resigning his thoughts to completely inside his head now.

He loved her. Why couldn't they understand that? Wholly? Oh, they knew he loved her. They knew she loved him back. But they feared that love. They feared she would be hurt. He frowned. He'd never hurt her, ever. How could he? She was ideal in every way, he wouldn't dare injure a hair on her. But of course, people didn't believe that to be true.

Sighing, he shook his head. Such ignorant people these days, he thought. Always so simple minded. They can never peer out further than what they surmise is safe, for fear of finding the truth to be unbearable. And in turn, they make things worse off for them and others.

He smiled. Well, let them constrict themselves to that. They wouldn't have any affect on him. Let them drown themselves entirely in their lies, foolishly acting to be safe, only to put them in more danger. They think not of the consequences but of how it benefits them. It won't be until it's too late until they realize how foolish they've been.

He'd ignore them, mostly. But if they ever dare hurt Tsubaki they'd rue the day they even thought of thinking of thinking of that.

He grinned. Now there was something he was looking forward to seeing.

Unknowingly to him, he chuckled, awakening his former napping lover.

"Asu? What're you thinking about?" She asked, tilting her head.

He grinned at her, shaking his head. "Nothing of importance, love." He told her.

And it was true. Petty humans don't matter.

But Tsubaki does. And she always will.


End file.
